Beating of the Rain
by Seaki
Summary: Ritsuka is walking in the rain after running away from home. He doesn't want to go to Soubi, in case of suspicion. What happens when Soubi finds him? SxR Rated T for Romance, Depression, and Other Stuff
1. Chapter 1: Downpour

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 1. Downpour.**

Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. He pulled on a long sleeved short and a pair of jeans before looking at his door. He had to be careful incase his mother heard him again. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. He pushed his hair behind his ear before looking for his shoes. He looked around his room before noticing he left them by the door. He couldn't go get them, so he slipped off his socks and walked over to the window.

Ritsuka's feet touched the ground, and he shivered lightly. The ground was cold from the night air. He looked up but didn't say anything. The shy was dark and cloudy, but Ritsuka didn't care. He started walking, unknown of his destination. "Maybe I should go to Soubi's…" he whispered to himself. Shortly after, he shook his head. He wouldn't go to Soubi's.

Suddenly, a downpour of rain fell onto him. It didn't even drizzle first, but here didn't mind, he just walked on. He neared the school, and stared at it for a second. He was drenched and shivering. He shook his head again, and walked on. He quickly realized he was walking in familiar places. A place he didn't want to go. He walked over the bridge and slid down to the water. He let his body fall into place before the water and looked up at the rain drenching his skin.

He was happy… He was away from his mother. But his heart wrenched at the same time. Tears streamed down his face. He shivered from the cold rain and the night time air after a sob shook his body. He was finally allowed to relieve his stress.

But… Since when was he not allowed? When was he not allowed to cry?

His body shook again with a violent sob, and he curled up into a tight ball on the wet ground. He winced from a bruise on his side that his mother so graciously gave him. He didn't bother to move though. It would stop throbbing soon.

He glared bitterly at the ground, wondering why everyone wanted him to be okay. He wondered why everyone thought he was happy. Was his façade that hard to look through? He wanted someone to look through it. It pained him when day after day, everyone believed his stupid lies.

"Why?" he whispered. His mental breakdown was torturing him. He felt his body wrack with a sob again. He took a shark intake of breathe, glad that the rain was covering his trail of tears.

He shivered again, noticing he was extremely cold. He pushed himself off the ground and decided to make his way to the park.

"Ritsuka?" A voice. Ritsuka paused in his walking. It was Soubi's voice. He shook in a bit of fear, and from the cold. He was standing under a lamp post, highlighting his features. He knew he wouldn't be able to act casual in a situation like that. Ritsuka didn't answer Soubi.

Hearing footsteps, Ritsuka was tempted to turn around, but didn't. He looked up when he felt nothing on his head. He looked up to find an umbrella over his head. "You shouldn't walk in the rain barefooted Ritsuka. You could get a cold…" Soubi said softly. His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine…" Ritsuka whispered. "Go home, Soubi." He sounded like he was begging the older male to go home. He heard something shift behind him. He turned, just to be pulled into a bridal style. "Soubi! Put me down!" He practically screeched at the fighter. "I'll go home, but you're coming with me to warm up. You're shaking…" Soubi said sternly, but still with a lot of concern. Ritsuka couldn't help but stop struggling and nod.

Ritsuka forced himself to stop crying as Soubi carried him. He studied Soubi for a second as Soubi watched where he was going through the heavy rain. He heard Soubi sigh. "You're drenched… what caused you to walk in the rain with no shoes, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, recalling all the times the smaller boy yelled at him for standing in the rain without an umbrella.

Ritsuka found no use in lying to Soubi anymore. "My mother hurt me again… I wanted to escape…" he said, burying his head into Soubi's jacket. The pounding of the rain lessened. Somehow the rain calmed him.

Soubi dropped the umbrella, not even bothering to close it, and pushed opened his door. He was cradling the much lighter boy in only one of his arms. Soubi kept the smaller boy in his arms as he kicked the door closed.

Ritsuka watched as the older male made his way to what seemed to be a bathroom. He studied the walls, the floor, and anything else weary mind could take in. His hand made its way to his forehead. He had a headache from crying.

Looking at Soubi, Ritsuka noticed that he had a concerned face instead of the normal cheerful face. An Emotion, guilt, tugged at the small boy's heart. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to the older male. "What for?" Soubi asked. "For being an idiot…" He stated to Soubi. "You don't have to apologize for that," he said, sitting the smaller boy of the toilet seat. Soubi pulled a large, white, fluffy towel from a towel rack and tugged at Ritsuka's clothes. "Take them off and dry up. I'll be back with some dry clothes…" Soubi said and stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

Ritsuka sighed, pulling at the wet shirt that clung to his body. It refused to come off! After a few struggling tries, he managed to pull it off. He started at his jeans. The button stubbornly slipped out of his fingers every single time.

"Need help?" Soubi asked as he walked in. "No," Ritsuka said flatly, and finally pushed the button through the loop. Before attempting to get his pants off, Ritsuka dried the to half of his body. "It's a downpour out there…" Soubi said, smiling lightly at Ritsuka.

… … … … … …


	2. Chapter 2: Hazy Night

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 2. Hazy Night**

Ritsuka, now being fully clothed, sat at his window. He didn't want to answer any of Soubi's questions. Soubi was smart. He could figure it out himself.

"Here you go," Soubi said from behind him. He turned to see Soubi holding a cup of tea out for him. "Thanks…" Ritsuka said to him, taking the tea. He shivered lightly, and looked back towards the window.

"You're quiet," Soubi stated. Either Soubi was clueless, or he was playing dumb so Ritsuka would tell him what was wrong. Ritsuka glanced at him. The older male had that everlasting cheerful expression on his face. Ritsuka couldn't help but think it was a mask to hide his true intentions.

"So what?" Ritsuka replied to the blonde male in a questioning tone. He sighed; frustrated. This wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he tried to keep up his shameless mask; hiding his emotions from the adult. He wanted to know if Soubi could see through his perfecting façade.

Soubi sighed. "Stop hiding Ritsuka. I know your upset with something…" Ritsuka sighed. There was finally someone that could see through his illusion; his mask.

Ritsuka looked back to Soubi. "Thanks," Ritsuka said simply. That is what left the blonde fighter in a state of confusion. Leaving Soubi to ponder, Ritsuka stood and put his cup into the sink and heading to the door. "I'm guessing you want me gone. I'll see you…" Ritsuka started. "You don't have to leave you know," Soubi said, leaning back in his chair.

Ritsuka blinking at the man for a second before walking back to the place by the window. It stopped raining a second ago, and fog was rising from the streets. The fog was more evident in the light of the street lamps.

Soubi leaned forward in his chair. He reached for a card in his pocket. It was his next assignment. He had to draw an animal, or creature of some sort.

"Hmm…" he said. He'd have to start it in the morning. The night was too hazy to even spot something. There would be no light of the moon. He also wanted to draw a butterfly. Freedom. Beauty. Something that could be destroyed so easily.

Soubi sighed, but looked up suddenly when he felt someone peering over his hands.

Curiosity obviously got the better of the Ritsuka, as he looked over to see what Soubi was reading.

"It's my next assignment," Soubi said, startling the younger boy. "Oh… what do you have to do?" he asked. Curiosity could get the better of Ritsuka; this was one of those times. "You're very curious about my assignments and such," Soubi said, stating the obvious once again. Soubi had that, seemingly, never-fading smile playing across his face, making the sacrifice blush lightly. "Well, I'm bored…" Ritsuka replied, making up an excuse. He tried not to wince. He hated making up excuses and such.

He backed up lightly when Soubi smirked. "Well, I can always help you loose your ears," Soubi said. "Pervert," Ritsuka grumbled at him and flopped himself at on the floor. "Besides. My mother would throw a fit if I lost my ears at such a young age."

Stating that, Ritsuka thought for a second. Was it really him that didn't want him to loose his ears. Soubi leaned back in his chair again, letting his assignment flutter to the ground. "I love you, Ritsuka," he said.

Ritsuka stared at him hard. "How can you say that so easily…?" Soubi glanced at him, but didn't answer. Sure, he was ordered to, but it was slowly starting to turn into a true statement.

Ritsuka looked away. His face turned a bright red, and he had an angry expression. He starting thinking again. He was questioning what his mother said. She didn't really care about him, he was just a vent for his mother's pent up angry.

"Before I forget, didn't you get hurt earlier?" Soubi asked, moving closer to him. He heard the rain start beating against the pavement. "I'm fine," Ritsuka said rather quickly. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Hey, Soubi, can we go for a walk?" Ritsuka asked. "You don't have shoes…" Soubi told him, like he'd forgotten. Ritsuka sighed. It didn't stop him from walking before, now did it?

Ritsuka stood up and walked to the door. "I've got to go home anyways. I have school tomorrow," Ritsuka stated and dashed. He did have school, but it was Saturday, so it was only until 12:30.

He starting walking down the street, towards hi house, non the less. He wasn't going to his house though. He had a chance to just walk in the rain. It was something he wanted to do, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Ritsuka looked up. He was drenched and shiver, but smiled. It wasn't the normal façade that he usually put up, but an actual smile. "Having fun, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka turning to see Soubi with a grin on his face. "Soubi," he almost pouted. It turned out harsher though. "You're going to catch a cold… of hypothermia if you stay out here," Soubi said. Ritsuka reluctantly walked under the umbrella. "I stopped by your house to get you a set of clothes to wear once we get back to my place," Soubi said, pulling Ritsuka towards him. Ritsuka blushed and buried his face into Soubi's jacket. The smell of flowers and cigarette smoke clung to the jacket.

After a few minutes of walking, Soubi picked Ritsuka up. He had no squeaks of protest to throw at the older male. He was cold and tired. Somewhere along the way, Ritsuka had fallen asleep. He yawned and looked up, to see Soubi. He was opening the front door to his house again.

"You can use my bed tonight. I'm going to sleep on the couch," Soubi said, setting the boy on the toilet seat. Ritsuka felt another towel be draped around his shoulders. Ritsuka found that Soubi certainly for a few pairs of clothes for the boy. He'd probably gone through the window.

After changing, Ritsuka walked out of the bathroom, and towards Soubi, who was sitting on the couch.

"You should rest, you have school tomorrow," Soubi said to the smaller boy. Ritsuka nodded. He couldn't fight the urge to sleep anymore, so he curled up at the end of the couch falling asleep almost instantly. Soubi made sure the boy was asleep before caressing his hair lightly, and draping a blanket over his form. Soubi smiled and sat in a chair, leaning back, and watching the boy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Thunderstorms

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 3. Thunderstorms.**

Ritsuka groaned and curled himself into a ball. He was in a large bed with warm blankets. They weren't his blankets though. He groggily looked at the time. The analog clock on the wall told him that it was 3:45. He pulled himself out of the bed, finally grasping the concept that it was Soubi's bed. He was sure he had fallen asleep elsewhere.

Ritsuka managed to make his way into the kitchen. The room was quickly lit up by an ominous blue glow. Lightning. A roll of thunder clattered after the bright blue light. Ritsuka took his time to watch the heavily falling rain.

"Shouldn't you still be sleeping…?" Ritsuka jumped slightly at hearing Soubi's voice. Ritsuka didn't answer. His mind wasn't registering that much yet, since he just woke up.

"The power's out," Soubi said. He was sitting at a table with a book. Ritsuka sat in one of the chairs. "You shouldn't read in the dark…" Ritsuka mumbled laying his head on his arms. Soubi didn't say anything and bookmarked his page. "Aren't you tired?" Ritsuka asked as he shifted to look at the older male.

Ritsuka's eyes were half closed, so he could barely see Soubi's eyes. Soubi's eyes twinkled with love as he watched the pre-teen drift back to sleep.

Soubi shook his head lightly. He gently pulled Ritsuka from the chair and cradled him. The older male stood up, careful not to disturb the fragile sleeping form.

Little did Soubi know that Ritsuka wasn't fully asleep. The preteen knew that Soubi was holding him. He didn't object. Instead, the boy snuggled closer to Soubi.

Soubi looked down smiling a real smile. Sure, he put of masks. Just like Ritsuka. It wasn't the same. Ritsuka hadn't been trained not to show emotion like he had.

Ritsuka sighed, opening his tired eyes to look at his 'lover.' He still did not protest of Soubi's hold. "S-Soubi?" Ritsuka asked. His voice was laced with wariness. Soubi looked down to him with concern. "Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice came in a calm respond. "I'm tired…" Soubi stood up, walking back towards his own room. He opted to set the boy on the bed, but he felt a grip on his shirt to tell him otherwise.

Ritsuka tried to recoil away from the thunder. It reminded him of too many things that he did not want to remember at the moment. His depressed state was leaving him vulnerable. He felt so weak, and he hated it. But… He could also lie in Soubi's arms. He squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't right! It wasn't… Was it right to love an adult in an intimate way? He mused on it for a moment. But only for a moment. He fell asleep in the middle of thinking, but alas, he did not fail to hear a sentence from Soubi. His mind could not decipher it, and his mind had jumbled the words coming from the older man's lips.

Sleep was quick. Too quick for Aoyagi Ritsuka's taste. Soubi woke him up a mere 2 and a half hour's later for school.

The storm still seemed to be raging on, but it also seemed to calm as well. The rain was slower than before, and the thunder was more delayed then before. "Soubi?" Ritsuka mumbled, pulling a shirt over his head. He rubbed his eyes, walking to the kitchen. "I have to go to school in a few…" the younger boy told his fighter.

Soubi nodded to the boy. "I'll walk you," Soubi said. A cigarette was hanging from his lips as he spoke. Ritsuka walked up to the older male and pulled the cancer stick from Soubi's mouth, breaking it and throwing it away. "I'm going to get dressed," Ritsuka said. He was grinning.

Ritsuka jumped as he heard a large rumble of thunder in the middle of his bath. He quickly finished up and scrambled out and getting dressed. He pulled himself out oh the bathroom and walked over to Soubi. "I'll go now…" Soubi looked at the boy. He pushed himself off the wall and grabbed an umbrella. "Alright, let's go."

Ritsuka didn't feel like arguing, so he left Soubi walk him to school. As soon as they got to school, Ritsuka was greeted my Yukiko and Yayoi. They dashed inside under an umbrella, leaving Soubi outside. Soubi smiled as he walked back to his apartment. He'd go pick up Ritsuka as 12:30 like he always did.


	4. Chapter 4: Façades

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 4. Facades.**

Ritsuka spent another boring day in school. It had stopped raining while he was there. The sun was too bright, opposing his mood. He tried not to be bitter in front of his friends and his teacher.

A pencil lay idly entwined in Ritsuka's fingers as he read the sentences on the page. Their sensei gave them a bit of free time at the end of the day. Ritsuka decided to take that time to read.

"What are you reading, Ritsuka-kun. Yu- I mean, I want to know…" Ritsuka heard Yuiko speak over his shoulder. "Its called Butterfly... It's a fantasy book," Ritsuka answered looking up at the pink haired girl behind him. It's the only copy. One of Soubi's friends wrote it…" Ritsuka saw the girl smiled.

Only minutes later, Yuiko and Ritsuka were released from class. "Hey, Ritsuka, can you come over today?" Yuiko asked after they neared the front gate of the school.

"I can't. I'm in trouble. I left the house after curfew," Ritsuka said. Yuiko looked upset for a second. A light pang of guilt struck the black haired sacrifice. "Hi, Soubi-san!" Instead of yelling, Ritsuka smiled lightly. "Soubi…" Ritsuka sighed, pulling the cigarette out his mouth, crushing it with his hands. He dropped it and used the heel of his shoe to twist it out.

"See you later, Ritsuka-kun and Soubi-san!" Yuiko said dashing off towards her home. Ritsuka watched her run until she was out of sight.

Ritsuka stared at Soubi's outstretched hand for a second. He took his hand in his for once. Ritsuka gave a light smiled to Soubi and started to pull him away from the school towards the park. "Ritsuka, what's gotten into you?" Soubi asked. He was acting differently then before. "Rain…" it was a simple answer. The rain made Ritsuka happy.

As if commanded, a light rain started as Ritsuka pulled him over to a bench where Soubi first kissed him. Water droplets started to cover their clothing. Ritsuka smiled and sat down. Soubi stayed standing. "Ritsuka, you're always telling m-…" "I know…" Ritsuka said. "It's just…" Ritsuka said, curing his knees to his chest and laying his head on top of them.

His façade was fading. He didn't understand. His emotions kept building up that the wall eventually had to fall. Ritsuka started to shake a little before he realized that he was crying.

Soubi pulled the smaller boy into his lap and held him. He didn't speak. Ritsuka cried silently into the fighter's chest. The stress had gotten to the sacrifice.

When Ritsuka stopped crying, they where drenched from the rain that was still pouring. "D-do you think I should go home…?" Ritsuka asked. His voice was still quivering from crying. It hurt to talk since his throat was scratched. Soubi looked sown at the wet cat eared boy. He almost laughed at how pouty he looked because he was wet. He was almost animated. Soubi smiled lightly at the boy. Ritsuka rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, but that only made his face wetter. He sighed in frustration. "Only if you want to…" Soubi's answered.

Ritsuka always sighed when Soubi gave a reply like that, and this time was no different. Soubi made himself seem like a slave. Ritsuka didn't know why! Surely his brother hadn't treated him as such. "Please give your opinion, Soubi…" he asked.

"Alright…" Soubi said. "I think you should come home with me. You seemed less tired when I came to pick you up, and your skin is not as pale, but I don't want to be selfish…" Soubi responded. He didn't do it because of an order… but a question.

Ritsuka grinned at the response. "Alright… can you take me to my therapist first…?" he asked. Soubi blinked once and nodded. "It's almost time for my appointment…" Ritsuka explained. "I think you should change first," Soubi said, regretting it as soon as he said it. One taste of freedom was all it took, he guessed.

Ritsuka sniffled before looking down. He laughed. "You're right. She'd kill me if I went like this…" he said. Soubi almost sighed in relief, but Ritsuka would wonder why. His façade was dropping slightly, he realized. He started to push it back up. Ritsuka slid out of his lap so he could stand up.

Ritsuka felt so bad for being childish. Soubi had enough problems on his own, being a fighter system and all. "You know," Ritsuka started as he was walking next to Soubi, "You can drop the act around me…" Soubi looked surprised.

Ritsuka kicked the water up to almost every puddle they came across. He had a smiled on his face. Soubi was still wondering how the smaller boy could tell. Soubi couldn't tell for the longest time. He couldn't tell until after he found the boy in the rain. "How long did you know I was acting…?" Soubi asked. "I knew you were putting up that fake smile a few hours after we started taking the pictures…" Ritsuka said. "The first time we met?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka only nodded.

"Th-that long?" Ritsuka nodded. He was dropping his façade. "I pay attention to small things," Ritsuka answered. Soubi was going to open his mouth to protest, but Ritsuka started to laugh. Soubi loved Ritsuka's laugh. Ritsuka was his drug, and he had long been addicted.

Ritsuka brushed back his wet hair. It was stuck to his skin along with his ears. His was limp from the water weighing it down. He shivered as Soubi unlocked the door. He hadn't realized how cold it was. "Hey Kio…" Ritsuka said, spotting him first. Soubi wondered why the door was locked if Kio was there. Soubi shook his head. His hair was stuck to his body as well.

Kio smirked. "Where you two playing in the rain?" Ritsuka blushed. "No, I went running in the rain, and Soubi had to catch me…" Ritsuka said. "I need to go to therapy now…" Ritsuka headed straight to the bathroom to get a towel. Ritsuka's façade was up again.


	5. Chapter 5: Therapy And Vibes

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 5. Therapy and Vibes.**

Ritsuka pulled on a pair of clean clothes that Soubi had brought for him earlier. He started to dry his hair with a towel when Soubi came in. He was still dripping with rainwater. Ritsuka took a clean towel and handed it to the dripping fighter.

Soubi smiled lightly and started to dry off. "You should change, Soubi. You'll get sick in that," Ritsuka said calmly as he started to dry his tail gently.

"We're taking an umbrella this time…" Soubi said calmly. Ritsuka nodded and slipped on the wet shoes he was wearing. He frowned at how they felt with the dry socks he was wearing.

Soubi was in his room getting dressed into dry clothes as Ritsuka awaited him with Kio. He could tell Kio didn't like him all that much. The guy always held a forced smile, and only spoke when needed around the boy. But, then again, Ritsuka didn't like Kio either. The older male had a bad vibe to him. There was no trust between the two.

"Alright, let's go," Soubi said as he grabbed his coat and a black umbrella. "Alright," Ritsuka said standing up and walking towards Soubi. He waved to Kio and opened the door. "I'll be back later, Kio," Soubi said as he closed the door.

Ritsuka kicked at the water as they walked. His dark colored ears twitched with every splashing sound of the water.A smile was plastered on Soubi's face. A half-real smile at least. Sure, he was happy that Ritsuka was happy, but a question still weighed heavily on his mind. Did he really love Ritsuka?

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room or something," Ritsuka explained as he pushed open the door of the building. The handle was wet from the rain and it was cold against his hands.

Ritsuka's ears dropped a little once they were inside. He wanted to go back outside, but that wasn't going to happen.

"We've still got a few minutes," Ritsuka said looking up at the clock. Ritsuka pulled Soubi to his favorite spot to sit when he had to wait. It was facing toward the clock and the door. Ritsuka glanced up at the clock again when he heard his name. "I'll be back out soon," he said softly to Soubi and walked towards the door. He knew the room he needed to be in by heart.

One he got to the room he sat in his chair. He took off his shoes and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked like a child afraid that something was going to eat his feet if he kept them on the ground too long. Ritsuka glanced at the small desk where his therapist usually sat. She just watched him with a warm smile.

But as Ritsuka delayed talking for a bit, Soubi was doing otherwise. He was staring up at the clock as he attempted to make it go faster. He sighed softly as the clock stayed at it's slow pace.

He wasn't going to wait here. He didn't want to. He stood up and walked towards the door that Ritsuka went though and listened at each door. He stopped at the door he heard his name at.Soubi bit his lip when he leaned on the wall next to the door. He couldn't catch the soft talking of his sacrifice save a few words. He heard his name quite often in Ritsuka's soft voice. Well, sort of soft. It seemed more far away.

Then he heard words. "I haven't been home in a few days…" and a few things involving Ritsuka's mother. There wasn't even a missing person's report. It was probably the fact that Ritsuka still had been going to school and his mother didn't care.

Soubi started to walk away as he heard some shuffling. He didn't want to seem suspicious or anything. He sat down in the chair he was in before and started to stare up at the ceiling.

Ritsuka walked back into the waiting room and touched Soubi's arm. "Come on, Soubi… I have to go back to face my mom today… if you'll come with me?" he asked.Soubi frowned lightly. He nodded and stood from his chair. "Let's go back to my place first…" Soubi suggested. Ritsuka agreed to delay getting home. He forgot about Kio being there.

Soubi opened the door to his home once they got there. The vibes hit Ritsuka in an instant. He bit his lip and walked in after Soubi. He put up his façade with a straight face and walked into Soubi's bedroom. His hands started shaking when he was out of sight. "Something wrong?" he heard a voice from behind him. "No, I'm just a little nervous that's all…" He was thankful that it was Soubi's voice.

Ritsuka distracted himself from the vibes by looking for his clothes in the bathroom and Soubi's room. He had to take a deep breath when the vibes got to him. Or every time Kio glanced at him.

"Alright, Soubi. I've got all my stuff," Ritsuka said. He started to walk out without Soubi. Once he got outside he bit his lip. He forced himself to keep up his façade until he got home. "This isn't going to last much longer…" he said. His heart clenched in his chest as he heard the door open. He looked over to the door before pushing himself off the wall.

Ritsuka turned to Soubi. "It's been raining a lot lately…" Ritsuka mumbled wishing the clouds wouldn't break up anymore but the setting sun was already showing. Ritsuka sighed at that. "Yeah…" Soubi answered. He had an umbrella in his hands anyways. Better safe than sorry. Ritsuka blinked at him innocently. Soubi frowned. Ritsuka truly was innocent even though the younger had been through a lot of suffering.

Ritsuka reached up to brush Soubi's bandages that clung to the elder male's neck. It was Ritsuka's turn to frown but his façade quickly took over. He turned and started to walk. He kicked up water from the puddles. He had a small smile on his face.

"Ritsuka," Soubi sighed under his breath. He started to walk after to boy. His feet followed Ritsuka without notice to Soubi. He watched Ritsuka smile and his heart sunk. Did he really love Ritsuka?

He knew the answer now. The answer was yes. He did love Ritsuka. But… Did Ritsuka love him? He doubted the younger loved him at all. Soubi also believed that _if _the boy loved him, it was that of a brother or guardian.

"Soubi, wait here…" Soubi looked at Ritsuka. "When I appear at my window, you can come in…" Ritsuka's ears were flat against his head and Ritsuka looked serious. Soubi could only nod.

Ritsuka walked towards his door and hesitated to open. He took a shuddery breath and started to turn the knob slowly…


	6. Chapter 6: Suspense

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 6. Suspense.**

Ritsuka pushed the door open and started for the stairs. He dashed up them as fast as he could. His heart was racing with fear. He peered around the corner to see if his mother was close by.

The Pre-teen looked into his room, afraid that his mother was there. How lucky he was that she wasn't there. Ritsuka walked into his room and took a shaky breath. He sat on his bed to calm his wildly beating heart and glanced at the window for a second. Ritsuka could tell Soubi was standing there; he could always tell.

Ritsuka opened the window for the fighter to enter. It started to rain at that moment. Ritsuka smiled at the rain outside and walked back over to his bed. "You can't stay here long," Ritsuka said. "She might come in…"

Ritsuka was referring to his mother. Each passing second he grew more fearful that she would come in. He started fidgeting and his ears were flat. Soubi was holding him close, but that wasn't quelling the smaller boy's fear.

"You have to go… now!" Ritsuka stated to Soubi in a hushed whisper. Soft footsteps were growing closer to the door. Soubi kissed Ritsuka's head and whispered back a soft 'I Love you…' before leaving as quickly as he could.

Ritsuka's mother slowly opened the door, expecting the room to be empty. Ritsuka could tell by her shocked expression. She ran over to hug her song tightly, glad that he was back. He could feel tears slide down his neck as his mother hugged him. Even though his mother seemed vulnerable, he was cautious and tense. It was times like these when his mother lashed out. He was truly afraid of that.

His mother fell asleep after hours of clinging to him. He stayed there as he waited for his mother to move. He didn't dare shift; afraid he would wake her. His mother shifted a bit and fell to Ritsuka's lap. He looked down at her, but still didn't shift his body. It was almost morning and Ritsuka didn't have to go to school. He was stuck with his mother.

At that thought, his heart almost skipped at beat. Strong teeth clenched on the inside of his lip, piercing it. The metallic taste of blood swirled in his mouth.

I thought I told you to run when mom gets like that…

"I can't…" Ritsuka whispered as he remembered his brother's words. He took a shuddery sigh and looked out his window by looking up.

He felt his mother shift once or twice before she woke up. He tensed as he tried to stop his heart from racing. She was zombie like in the morning; needing a cup of coffee before she could function. He was glad when his mother got up and blindly walked down to the kitchen.

His heart was still pounding with every sound he heard from the kitchen. Could the sound of water turning on be fearful? To Ritsuka it was hell… His body shook and sobs raked through his small frame. He feared death with all his heart.

He pulled himself into the darkest corner of his room, hoping that he couldn't be seen. He was starting to wish he hadn't come back. He wished that he was back with Soubi. Hell, he wouldn't mind being with Kio…

The ticking of his small square clock was unnerving.

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

Almost as if it were taunting him; telling him of his impending doom.

His small frame started inching towards the closet. When his mother was asleep, he could call Soubi to pick him up… He pulled out his cell phone which rested in his pocket and stared at the battery power. The taunting bar lingered on the last bar. It would be out by night time…

He flipped it open slowly and held down the power button, hoping to conserve the power of the small mobile phone. He sat comfortably in the walls on his neat closet floor, packet in a corner far from the doorway. He used to hide here away from his mother.

He shifted quietly to a comfortable position. He was still shaking. He couldn't take this. Every time his mother laid a hand on him, he would get scared. Before that, even. Every time, he thought he was going to die.

Why couldn't he be beloved like his brother? Why did he have to be born? He really wondered if his mother only conceived him to torture. Only… he was an accident anyways. Not really made out of love, but out of lust. Unlike his brother who was a baby born from Wedlock.

Unlike Ritsuka; who was born from sin. His world closed around him as he shifted again on the soft pillows lying on the floor. His brother made this place for him. It was a crafting between shelves that couldn't be seen or found unless that person knew that is was there. Only Seimei and Ritsuka knew where it was.

Ritsuka heard his room door open from the small area he was him. His body went rigid and he started shaking again. He heard a sigh and a soft voice. He could make out that it was his mother's voice and some words.

Just… Dream…

He hoped that his mother thought that it was only a dream.

Please. Be only a 'dream'…

The cat boy heard his room door close and footsteps fading away down stairs. Ritsuka only began to relax again; resting on the pillows underneath him. He was safe…

For now, that is.


	7. Chapter 7: Hope, Original

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 7. Hope.**

A yell startled Ritsuka awake making him cry out in shock. The yelling stopped for a moment before resuming. The small cat-boy gave a whimper as he heard his mother's and Soubi's voices.

Ritsuka pressed himself against the wall of his safe haven with wide eyes. He stared at the door; waiting.

Soubi. Soubi! SoubiSoubiSoubi!

Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to come yet. The small boy was frantic. He didn't know what to do! "Soubi," He whimpered quietly.

Suddenly, the door crashed open making Ritsuka sound another startled cry. He say Soubi, who was dripping in blood, and his mother, who didn't have a scratch.

Ritsuka was shaking badly now. He could only stare as his mother plunged her knife into a the bleeding man's chest. Ritsuka couldn't see why Soubi didn't fight. Why didn't he fight!?

Rituka started to crawl over to the dying man bleeding profussedly onto the floor. "Soubi... Soubi! Wake up!" Ritsuka eyes were wide in disbelief. The couldn't happen! Soubi was supposed to be invincible!

Tears streamed out of Ritsuka's eyes and he was shaking badly. "I love you, Soubi..." He whimpered, placing a kiss on the bloody lips.

"My Ritsuka?" The woman who Ristuka failed to notice was he crawled to Soubi spoke. Her eyes were wide. She kneeled next to him and pulled him into her arms.

The shaking boy tried as hard as he could to not pull away and upset her. "My poor baby, stalked by a pedophile like that man!" She cried on to him.

Ritsuka's shaking didn't stop. "Soubi... Soubi..." He whimpered. "Nononononononononononono..." He chanted even as his mother pushed him away. "You're not my Ritsuka!" She screamed plunging the knife into Ritsuka's head to finally end the mantra.

**Finite**


	8. Chapter 7: Hope, Alternate

**Beating of the Rain**

**Chapter 7. Hope (Alternate).**

A yell startled Ritsuka awake making him cry out in shock. The yelling stopped for a moment before resuming. The small cat-boy gave a whimper as he heard his mother's and Soubi's voices. Ritsuka pressed himself against the wall of his safe haven with wide eyes. He stared at the door; waiting.

Soubi. Soubi! _SoubiSoubiSoubi!_

Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to come yet. The small boy was frantic. He didn't know what to do! "Soubi," He whimpered quietly. Ritsuka tumbled out of his closet quickly. Soubi was backing up slightly, trying to diffuse the angry woman. "Please, ma'am, calm down," Soubi stated, calmly. He dodged the knife that was swung at him. Ritsuka watched on with widened eyes.

Suddenly, the knife was going for Ritsuka, and Soubi snapped. He pulled the woman back, using a free hand to pull the knife from her hands. "Ritsuka, go! I'm not leaving you here again," Soubi snarled at the frozen cat-eared boy. Ritsuka scrambled up and towards the stairs. His mother and Soubi blocked the window. He wouldn't risk trying to pass them.

Ritsuka dashed down the stairs and out the door. He screamed in panic for Soubi to hurry. And hurry, Soubi did. The agile man jumped from the window and scooped Ritsuka off his feet before breaking into a run away from the house...

**Finite**

A/N: Alright, a lot of people didn't like my orignial ending. xD So here's an alternate. If enough people want it, I may do a sequal based off this ending. (Or the other ending, if people _really_ want that o 3o)


End file.
